


ain't no sleep when the wicked play

by sungshinelog



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banshees, Crow - Freeform, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Demons, Fluff, Ghosts, Honjoong is the king of the underworld, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Seonghwa is a pretty witch boy, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches, black magic, but like it's cute, but there's a happy ending, cuz I couldn't help myslef, he also has horns, he does stupid stuff, senri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: Hongjoong may be king of the underworld, but that doesn't stop him from being simp for a pretty witch boy
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107
Collections: ATEEZ Halloween Week





	ain't no sleep when the wicked play

**Author's Note:**

> ...I pulled this out of a hat...
> 
> I have here a story that is near and dear to my heart. I've been really into magical realism these days and I thought why not do something with it and BOOM we have this.
> 
> This story is rated mature, mostly due to the HEAVY topics the story itself glosses over. Be warned I play heavily into dark humor with this and I just want to make sure you're aware of it beforehand. Other wise this story is just a ball of fluff with angst strewn inbetween. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Seonghwa was busy picking flowers when Hongjoong stalked up to him. "Fancy seeing you here." The witch ignored him, picking up a bouquet of baby's breath in lieu of response. "Cat got your tongue?"

"So unoriginal."

"What? That was clever." Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe in the seventeenth century, when I heard it the first time." 

"Making a potion?" He asked instead, continuing to watch as the witch deliberated over flowers.

"Aren't I always?" Ingredients gathered, the witch went to leave, "I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Hongjoong shouted. The witch paused. "I-I like your cape." The king got a pretty smile in return.

"Yeah?" The witch twirled, the cape billowing around him. "I just got it made."

"It suits you really well." Hongjoong managed not to stutter that time, the witch still smiling pretty.

"Thank you, _your highness_." Seonghwa waved. Hongjoong stupidly staring after his retreating figure.

...

"You should have seen him San! He looked so pretty today." The dreamy sigh made San roll his eyes.

"You say that everyday." He hopped down from his perch on the table. "I wish today would be the day you finally do something about it." Hongjoong scowled at his senri.

"As if it were that easy!"

"Your highness, no offense, you literally rule the underworld. A witch boy should not have this much power over you." Hongjoong was affronted, leaping at the senri with balled fists. "Get off me!" San squealed.

"Never." His fists stilled as his breathing labored. "You'd think you'd have learned my now." San crawled away, growling lightly at his majesty as he put space between them.

"Almost a century of worthless pining for a witch boy you can't seem to have. What's really stopping you?" Hongjoong sat in thought, wondering if San would accept the lame excuses that came to mind. "That's what I thought."

"But, San! He's so perfect, he can't possibly want me." He wouldn't admit it if anyone asked, but Hongjoong was insanely insecure about his appearance. It hadn't bothered him much when he'd first become king. In fact, he loved it. Loved how intimidating it made him, despite his stature, that people always obliged in fear of getting a much worse punishment. The horns on his head were a symbol of power and for years he'd thought of them as so.

Then Seonghwa appeared.

He was all grace and soft features, a vision for a king who had never once felt so enamored before. He wasn't really sure where the man had come from, since his kingdom was mostly made up of lost souls, but he didn't care. He had enough stragglers as it was, San having been one of them.

Seonghwa often kept to himself, hiding away in tiny cottage he'd built relatively far from the castle. No matter the distance, Hongjoong made it a point to venture out. He usually caught Seonghwa in the middle of his potion runs, but other times he found him exploring, picking up things here and there to incorporate in his recipes. Hongjoong was fascinated by him, by his magic, by his beauty. It was unfair, really, how Seonghwa pretty much had him wrapped around his finger.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit, _your majesty_." San was shaking his head in exasperation. "But if that's how you're choosing to live your life, fine." _Poof._ He was gone, probably off to wreck havoc in the human world.

...

Hongjoong liked to think he wasn't an idiot. ("You are," San would so kindly remind him.) And maybe he had a point because Hongjoong isn't all that sure _he_ understands how it happened.

It had started out it out like any other day. Souls coming by to beg for forgiveness, burning the forgotten ones in his death chamber, teasing Mingi about his baby vampire teeth, all in a days work for the king of the underworld. (That all happened in the span of an hour.)

Bored, Hongjoong decided it was time to find Seonghwa, offering a mere nod on his way out to his guards. They seldom chose to follow him, knowing full well he was capable enough to fend for himself- on a good day. So on he went, walking the path to the tiny cottage with a pep in his step.

He'd been thinking of what to say to the witch when he faceplanted into... thin air? He rubbed at his face, startled when suddenly there was a _thunk!_ Hongjoong pushed to the floor. _What the..._ The king tried to stand up only to hit his head on something above him. "Ouch." What was he possibly hitting his head on when there was nothing- oh. Hongjoong pressed his hand up, then to the sides. He was in a box. One made entirely out of glass. Just great.

He sat there, defeated, as he waited for someone to stumble by. 

"Gotcha!" Someone shouted and Hongjoong didn't have to think twice about whose voice that was. Their eyes met and Seonghwa seemed as startled as Hongjoong felt. "You're not Wooyoung."

"Um, no?" Seonghwa seemed to realize the predicament the king was in, holding in his laughter.

"I never realized how tiny you were." He may love Seonghwa's laugh, but not when it was directed at him.

"I am not tiny!" He puffed up his chest, but it didn't do much considering he was still stuck in a glass box.

"This box was meant for a bird, but instead I got..." He motioned to the king trapped inside. "You were saying?" Enough was enough.

"Please, just get me out of here!" He whined, the witch still very much amused. He listened, though, waving his hand around until the glass box was floating at just the right height to slip away. "Thank you." The witch nodded. "So, uh. Who's Wooyoung?" Seonghwa placed the glass box back on the ground.

"He's my messenger. He's been missing for a few days, thought I might catch him easier this way." 

"Oh, because birds can't see glass?"

"Yep. Apparently devil kings can't either." Seonghwa smirked. Hongjoong flushed.

"That was an accident."

"Sure, and what exactly were you doing this far out?" Pressed for words, Hongjoong only continued to get more flustered.

"I needed some fresh air."

"We're literally surrounded by fire." Fair point. Lucky for Hongjoong, a squawk had Seonghwa twisting back to find someone new in the glass box. "Jung Wooyoung! Where have you been?" The aforementioned messenger squawked again, shrill and annoying as Seonghwa continued to glare. "Oh stop making excuses, there's something you're hiding from me." More garbles that Hongjoong couldn't make out passed before the witch was left to frown. "You tell Yeosang that I will not hesitate to come up there if he keeps this up." The bird saluted the pair, a final farewell before Seonghwa removed the box once more. He flew away, long black wings flapping as he ventured back to Earth.

Seonghwa must have forgetten Hongjoong was there, holding a hand to his chest when he spun back around. "Sorry you had to see that."

"No, it's okay! I'm the one intruding on you." He pointed back toward the castle. "I-uh, should get going." The witch hummed, the only acknowledgement he received before he was left alone.

...

Hongjoong turned to his only other confidant in his time of distress. "Yunho!" The ghost boy appeared before him, making the king scream in surprise. "I hate when you do that." 

"Yet you still call for me."

"Touché" He pouted at his friend, giving him the best kicked puppy look he could muster. "Yunho, you love me right?"

"Even if I have to say this a million times over; puppy dog eyes are my thing! You can't use them against me!"

"Yunho!" The king couldn't physically shake the ghost out of his tantrum and it always bothered him to no end. "Please! Just hear me out. I need you help with something."

"Why do you need me? You have plenty of lost souls to do your bidding for you."

"True, but they aren't invisible and that's a key point as to why I need you." He flicked the ghost's nose to exemplify said fact, his finger going right through. Yunho huffed for a bit more, grumbling about how he was being taken advantage of. He could've just ignored Hongjoong's call if he'd been that bothered.

"Fine, what is it?" Hongjoong's squeal of excitement couldn't be kept in.

"I need you to spy on someone for me-" The ghost groaned before Hongjoong could even finish. "Hey, you said you would help."

"No one said I had to like it." The king hated how witty the ghost could be.

"Whatever. As I was saying..." Hongjoong told Yunho about the witch boy in the cottage oh so far away. "I want you to get intel. Tell me what he gets up to in a day. Does he have any friends, but like are they more than friends?" Things started to click in the ghost's mind.

"You like him." The king was bright red, Yunho cackling at a very obviously embarrassed Hongjoong.

"No."

"Lies."

"C'mon, just please do this for me." He pleaded. Yunho finally took pity, uncrossing his arms with a great exhale.

"Okay, I'll do it." Hongjoong grinned. "Bye, now." He was gone as quick as he appeared, leaving Hongjoong to wait for his return.

...

It was hours later that Yunho returned, Hongjoong at the edge of the bed in anticipation. "Well?"

"I got caught."

"You got caught?" The ghost nodded. "But- you were gone for half the day?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Hongjoong was confused. The ghost sat, legs crisscrossed mid air as he waited for the king to ask more. "So, what were you doing all day?"

"Talking." The ghost was smirking. Hongjoong wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

"With who?" Yunho zipped his lips and Hongjoong's frown deepened. "Seonghwa?" Yunho shrugged. "I swear to God if you-"

"That's a lost cause." The comment directed at his choice of words. Yes he couldn't actually swear to God, but Yunho should recognize by now how serious he's trying to be.

"Yunho." It was a warning, one that the ghost took as he let himself float closer to the bed.

"Alright, I'll talk." He beckoned the king closer. "He's cute." He whispered. When he didn't say any more, Hongjoong pressed him.

"That's it?"

"He's sweet, kind of funny in that dorky dad joke way. I can see why you like him." Yunho frowned. "If I'm honest, had he not been wearing his hat, I could have easily mistaken him as human."

"We were all human once, Yunho."

"Yeah, but he's different. Seonghwa isn't like us. He's sensitive. " His thoughtful expression morphed into concern. "I know you. I know you put action before thought and if you're really going to chase this, I want you to be sure."

"Yunho-"

"Promise me- that you'll think about it." Hongjoong could see how worried the ghost boy was.

"Okay."

...

They were all human once.

Mingi was a farm boy in the late 19th century. A late night and a forest were a great hiding place for a-non-sentient-vampire who made a meal of the boy after his long day of trade. Mingi had the foresight to fight back, enough to crawl away from being eaten alive. Even still, he didn't escape the change. The bite hadn't fully penetrated, leaving Mingi only as a half blood. His baby teeth were a hot topic for Hongjoong's teasing.

Yunho came to them too early, a drunken escapade his downfall. A boy and his skateboard were no match for a couple of driving teens who couldn't hold their liquor. God had deemed his death untimely, thus giving him the ultimatum to roam free as a ghost until his true death day came.

Hongjoong himself had been living a pretty normal life until he woke up in what the humans classified as Hell. The prior king had so kindly informed him that the humans had it all wrong. "The underworld isn't a coven to those who ran rampade with evil intentions. They got a punishment far worse than this." The underworld was more like an island for misfit toys, for the souls who lost their way during their limited time on Earth. Plenty of them came to ask for forgiveness while the others blended into the endless sea of faceless bodies that Hongjoong only ever really saw when he was doing his rounds.

It had been upsetting, the first few days. Watching people he didn't even know coming in to beg for forgiveness he couldn't even give. He tried, a least a dozen times over, but his word never changed their fate. He was only meant to listen. To the sob stories of those who let emotions decide their fate.

It never really got any easier, but Hongjoong had grown a mask of indifference. He acted as he could, allowing his people penance to stave off their boredom of a never ending cycle that they literally _couldn't_ get out of.

"Seen your lover boy today?" San popped out from behind him, tail waving behind him casually.

"He is not my lover boy." Hongjoong cut off the retort before it even had a chance to pass San's lips. "But if you must know, I have not seen Seonghwa." The senri frowned.

"He hasn't been around these days." Hongjoong didn't need the reminder. He'd been very aware that Seonghwa had practically disappeared from under his nose. He'd tried to go to the cottage, but there was some kind of shield stopping patreons from coming too close. He hadn't seen the witch in the main part of town either, gossip going around that he hadn't set up his potion stall in a few days. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I mean, he should be? He's immortal." San scoffed, knocking his shoulder with the king's.

"Wow, you're _so_ worried." His comment was meant to be sarcastic, but Hongjoong was sure San could pick up on his nerves. "Let's take a walk. Maybe it'll be our lucky day." Hongjoong almost denied, in the hopes that if he didn't let himself think about it, Seonghwa might just appear again. But San was insistent and they were soon in the town square. The faceless masses were bowing praises, garbles of words he assumed were congratulatory. He often ignored them, not caring enough to make sense of nonsense.

"Hey isn't that-" A breeze blew past them and they both spun around as they watched Seonghwa's messenger fly past. "We should follow him." Hongjoong was one step ahead of him, literally, already chasing after Wooyoung.

They got as far as the cottage, watching as the bird flew through the shield, unharmed. Hongjoong cast a glance to San who only shrugged as they watched the bird stop before the door. Right before their eyes, the bird transformed, taking the shape of a human. "Seonghwa! Please tell me you're still in there!" He was pounding on the door, but the dorr was never opened. Hongjoong's concern heightened.

"Wooyoung?" The shifter looked to them, wild eyes as he came closer.

"Your highness, you have to help!"

"What's going on?"

"Seonghwa! He told me he was going to the human world to check on Yeosang but when I got there..." There was fear in his eyes. "Yeosang wasn't okay. He said Seonghwa never came and I came to check and-"

"How long ago was this?"

"The first of the month..." He could see the shifter calculating. "Six days ago."

"Six days?!" Seonghwa had been missing for six days. The news wasn't boding well with Hongjoong. "He's not like dead in there is he?" The king nodded to the cottage.

"I guess we can't be sure until we check." San was shaking his head.

"We can't go through, Seonghwa's enchanted it." The shifter sighed. Hongjoong suddenly perked up.

"Ghosts don't abide to such rules. I can call Yunho!" He shouted his name and the ghost materialized in front of them, already past the barrier.

"Hongjoong? What's going on?" Hongjoong pointed to the cottage.

"I need you to see if Seonghwa is still in there, none of us can get through." The ghost nodded, still out of the loop, but he did as told. He faded into the house, the gang of them waiting with bated breaths. Minutes later he was fading back into view. "Well?" Yunho shook his head.

"Was everything intact when you checked?" Yunho relayed his findings to the trio.

"Everything was untouched. It almost looks abandoned."

"But he's only been gone a few days." San countered. Wooyoung sighed.

"I don't think he planned on coming back."

...

Seonghwa had a story too. "We'd lived in the human world for years, going through towns every couple of decades to not raise suspicion. Everything seemed just fine until the first warning came. Someone like us had been killed, gossip bouncing right to our part of town. Seonghwa had dismissed it at the time. It didn't mean anything. Until it did.

"We lost friends, allies, people we knew were being targeted. It wasn't long before we realized what was happening. Someone was trying to find us. Yeosang insisted we flee together, but Seonghwa had told him it was best to stay apart. Which is why we came here. I was to serve as the middle man between them, passing messages back and forth as they saw fit. Things were quiet for a few years... until last month.

"Yeosang said he had a lead. I stayed with him for a few days, to make sure he wasn't putting himself in immediate danger. Once I deemed it safe, I came back. Seonghwa told me off." His eyes met that of the king's. "Sorry again, for that. But I didn't want to say anything too soon. Maybe I should have.

"When I returned, Yeosang had been frantic. He said we needed to leave, that it wasn't safe anymore. Someone knew what were up to. I told him we couldn't keep it from Seonghwa anymore and he agreed, sending me back the same day. I told Seonghwa everything that night and he asked me to visit another friend of his while he went up to visit Yeosang..." He didn't need to finish his story, Hongjoong already connected the dots.

"Who was the friend he sent you to visit?"

Wooyoung took them to the human world, to ruins on a hillside by a wild seashore. Waves were crashing against the rocks at an alarming rate. Had it been anyone else, they would have turned back at the obvious turnmoil of the sea. "He lives right over there." He pointed to the ruins, the fleeting sounds of sirens in the air. Wooyoung paid them no mind, steering the boat until they were just under the hillside. They walk up the path, the distant sound of chatter meeting their ears. Hongjoong could see the makings of people, not human. "Who are they?"

"More like what." At his words a screech broke through, Hongjoong covering his sensitive ears. The others did the same, casting glances at each other in question. "Banshees." Wooyoung informed them. _Ah._ They closed in on the wall barrier, what appeared to be a guard outside. Said guard pressed a hand to Wooyoung's chest.

"You have no business here."

"I'm here to see Jongho." The person who stopped them faltered, beckoning for the other behind him. A runner flanked to his side. 

"Call for Jongho." His wariness was evident to Hongjoong. "He'll come out to meet you." he told the group. They waited, Hongjoong wondering what reason Seonghwa had to send his messenger here.

The man in question appeared, brow quirked at the unlikely group. "You were searching for me?" Wooyoung spoke first.

"We are. I came by the the other day, if you recall. Seonghwa's friend." The man thought for a moment, recognition flashing across his face.

"The crow." Wooyoung nodded. "If I remember correctly, I've given you the information you requested."

"But I don't understand what it means." The shifter stressed, moving closer to the banshee. "Seonghwa can't be found and you're the only one who can make sense of the message. You have to tell us what he needed this for." He handed the banshee paper, most likely with the workings of whatever message it had been the crow couldn't decipher. The banshee brought the paper closer, a heavy sigh on his tongue. 

" _Deinde te_... You're next."

Hongjoong couldn't remember his death day and he sure didn't want to be there for Seonghwa's. "He's going to die?!" San was patting his back in worry. All eyes were on the banshee, waiting for further explanation. 

"No, he can stop it, can't he?" Wooyoung assured. "Because you warned him?" Jongho was already shaking his head.

"He'd have to receive my warning for it to be prevented." Hongjoong reached out, hands on the banshee's shoulders. 

"Is there nothing else you know? There must be!" He prodded. The banshee shook him off, expression tense.

"I've done what I can. I can't see the future, I can only find the body."

"So help us, help us find him!" 

"I can only find him if he's dead." Hongjoong sucked in a breath. "He's not dead yet."

"So there's hope?" Yunho asked. Jongho nodded. Hongjoong turned to Wooyoung.

"Is there anywhere else we can check? A safe heaven of sorts he may have had?"

"The underworld was his safe heaven." 

...

They go back to Yeosang. He was in the middle of packing up the last of his things when the group barged in. The witch went straight to Wooyoung. "Did you find him? Is he okay?" Silence. "No luck, I assume." Yeosang saddened. "It's all my fault!" He burst into tears. Wooyoung tried to comfort him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"It's not, you couldn't have known." Wooyoung tried to console. Hongjoong felt as helpless as Yeosang looked. It's his fault too. For not checking up on him sooner. He stood up straighter.

"There must be something we can do." He searched the witch's face. "Is there no other way to contact him, to see where he is?" 

"I don't think-"

"We can try the crystal ball." 

"You guys actually have one of those?" San slapped the back of Hongjoong's head. What can he say? He wouldn't be Hongjoong if he didn't offer some sort of comic relief. Yeosang crossed the living room, throwing open a box to search it's contents.

"The council has long since banned them." He told the group, lugging the crystal ball toward the kitchen table. "Privacy or whatever. But you can get around it"-he smirked-"if you know the right spell." Hongjoong was quick to make up his left side.

"Have at it then, we need to find him." The others followed, forming a semicircle around the table. Yeosang rolled up the sleeves of his robe, taking a deep breath.

"It could take a while, the connection in here sucks, but it was the best for staying hidden." It didn't matter how long it would take, as long as they were able to find Seonghwa.

The witch chanted slowly, his voice growing in volume as the crystal ball began to flicker. The image was blurry, as if covered by fog, and Hongjoong squinted to make out the picture. It took almost a full ten minutes for the image to clear, the blurry edges brightening as Yeosang finished the spell again. The king bent closer, trying to piece together the scene. "He looks to be in a room of sorts." Yeosang commented, having moved closer himself. The king stared at the walls, a familiarity about them drawing him even closer. His nose was almost touching the glass. "I can't make out where it is." The group sighed in disappointment. Hongjoong wasn't done examining, though.

"He's in my castle!" He shouted. San wedged his way next to him, trying to see for himself.

"He is! But why is he there?" Hongjoong frowned. Was he looking for him? Did he need the king's help? If he did, he needed to get back there fast.

"We don't have time to waste, let's go."

...

Hongjoong could feel it the second he walked in. Something wasn't right. He paused by the door. "Seonghwa isn't alone." They moved quietly, Yunho as their eyes while they crossed the halls.

"He's not in the main area." He informed them when they got to the throne room.

"The bedroom." Hongjoong urged, guiding them forward this time. He could hear voices, one Seonghwa's and the other unfamiliar. With as little noise as possible, he rounded the corner, telling the others to wait. "This is my castle, I take care of it." San shot him a worried glance, but he nodded. He could do this. Worst comes to worst, San consumes the soul of the unfamiliar person terrorizing his pretty witch boy. 

He raised his head high, acting as nonchalant as he could as he opened the bedroom door. He found Seonghwa in there, his hearing hadn't failed him, and another man who lacked a face. A total shadow. "My, my I wasn't expecting company." He's holding eye contact with the witch, a silent question in his eyes. The witch was surprised, looking almost alarmed by his presence. "Are we having a party?" The shadow sneered, probably glaring had he had eyes.

"My, you're much smaller than I imagined." Hongjoong huffed, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Excuse me?"

"Just- well for a king you're pretty small." People really needed to stop commenting on his height.

"I'll have you know that even with my size, I pack a mean bite, so I suggest you lay off." His voice had lilted, scornful and rude as he scrutinized the man with no face. The shadow did nothing more than laugh, the sound ugly to Hongjoong's ears.

"Oh, what a sight this is." The shadow creeped forward. "Don't worry, I'll make this as painful as possible." Darkness came closer, but Hongjoong was quicker, stepping back. He was going to retaliate, but Seonghwa was suddenly between them.

"I told you already. Hurt me if you must, but leave the king alone." Hongjoong's brows rose.

"Seonghwa why-"

"As fun as that sounds." The shadow was towering over them. "You already know what I'm here for." An arm was reaching for Hongjoong. Uncomfortable, the king shifted, not understanding what was going on. Seonghwa cast him a sparing glance.

"You shouldn't be here." He whispered. Hongjoong caught the obvious distress.

"I thought you needed help." The shadow was inching closer, almost touching them. Seonghwa pushed at him with his wand, the shadow hitting the wall.

"I didn't need saving." The shadow wasted no time, charging at them again. Seonghwa used a different spell, the shadow freezing over. "You did."

"Huh?" The spell the witch had cast only served as momentary relief. The thing broke free, the ice chipping away under his feet.

"You little-" It was set on Seonghwa and Hongjoong chose that moment to back off, unsure of his part in all this. He was the one meant to be saved? How come?

Seonghwa was doing his best to keep the shadow distracted, throwing the quickest spells he knew at the offender. They only lasted minutes before it was gaining on the witch. Hongjoong couldn't just stand by anymore. He charged, head first to do something. He was successful, the shadow surprisingly losing balance as the king pulled Seonghwa toward him. "Why do I need to be saved?" The witch looked exasperated, pushing Hongjoong toward the door.

"Do we really need to have this conversation right now?" Yeah, maybe it wasn't the best time to ask, but Hongjoong just wanted answers. They manage to get out the door, the king taking charge this time. He led them toward his dungeon, the most hidden corridor of the castle. They were both gulping up air, the adrenline calming down. Hongjoong stood up straight.

"I command you to answer me honestly." Their was challenge in his eyes. "Why am I the one who needs saving?" With no other option, the witch leaned back against the wall.

"You want the whole story?" 

"Obviously." The witch gave a jerky nod.

"Okay... My coming here wasn't random." He started, gaze set on the wall in front of him. "I've known about you for years, before you were even crowned king. I'd been assigned as your protector, till the day you would be summoned and then our ties would break. I would go back to my life while you started yours." The witch hesitated with his next sentence. "It would have been that easy, if it weren't for the Shadow."

"The thing back there-"

"It feeds off the lost souls, reaps on their wishes only to consume them for his own benefit." He scowled. "He'd been dormant for so long, but a war had waken him, the souls of those lost given in vain. He was unfair to them, he promised them happiness in exchange for the only thing they had left....

"He wants to rule the underworld, take over the prophecy to continue his tyranny." The witch pushed off the wall, scowl not letting up. "He couldn't do that without hurting you first. But he knew I stood in the way. He tried for years to find me, but I kept moving us, assuring our safety... it wasn't enough. He'd killed too many and I grew more worried, sending Yeosang off while I figured things out.

"I thought coming here would be best. I needed to keep an eye on you." He chuckled, some humor still left in him. "I would have done it in silence, but someone liked to come find me." The king was most definitely not blushing. "I let it be, as long as I knew you were safe. That, however, quickly changed when I found out Yeosang had become more involved. Cursing him for being so persistent, I hurried to the human world only to see the Shadow was already near. I wanted to help, but helping would mean putting you in danger. So I left... except he still found me. Thus I lead him right to you." He kneeled, head bowed. "For that, I'm sorry." Hongjoong gasped, dropping to his knees in alarm.

"No- I had no idea! You should have told me." The witch pushed them both up so they stood together.

"I couldn't reveal my true self to you, for your safety."

"You could have." A mischievous smirk made it's way in the king's face. "I would have let you protect me." He pulled on the strings of the witch's cape. The witch flustered, pushing at the king's hands.

"Yes, well"-he coughed-"I would advise we find a way out." He searched the area. "My cottage is safer than-"

"There you are." Seonghwa was fast, throwing Hongjoong behind him in preparation for attack. Except, it wasn't the Shadow that found them. "We've been looking everywhere!" San informed them, much too happy for the given situation.

"Don't be too loud." Seonghwa warned. "The Shadow might-"

"Oh, don't worry about him. Yeosang took care of it." Wooyoung told the witch, slinging an arm around Yeosang. Seonghwa raised a brow.

"You did?" Yeosang giggled, _giggled_ before humming.

"I told you to trust me. I'd been working on a spell to banish him for eternity. It took a few tries, but I'd perfected it. I would have done it when he first came to attack, but the stupid magic signal sucks in that shitty apartment." He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. Seonghwa was impressed, his hand connecting with the other witch's shoulder.

"I've taught you well." The witch scoffed.

"Please, you _hated_ when I used black magic. I was lucky you chose to come down here, otherwise I'd have never cracked it." Seonghwa frowned, but Hongjoong could see the fond seeping through. 

"Fine, I'm sorry for not letting you do it sooner. But promise me you won't use it for stupid things. I hated waking up stuck to a giant spiderweb." Yeosang looked sheepish while the others laughed. "seeing as the coast is clear, I believe our job here is done." Hongjoong paled at the implications of those words.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving?" Hongjoong didn't want the witch by to leave! He hadn't asked him out, dammit. Seonghwa looked to Yeosang who shrugged back at him.

"There's nothing keeping us here." He told the king and Hongjoong almost thought he heard a hint somewhere between the lines. He gulped. Those around him were expectant, most of them very aware of his silly crush.

"Maybe, I want you to stay here." He mumbled, playing with his fingers as his eyes stayed glued to the ground.

"What was that?" The witch cupped his ear, playful. He was really testing the king. Hongjoong decided he loved him.

"I said, will you stay here? As my protector." The words were spoken right into the witch's ear. "As my boyfriend?" The witch was grinning and Hongjoong never tired of how beautiful he always was.

"I suppose I could." He was looking right at Hongjoong, then. The king couldn't help himself. He leaned forward, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. Seonghwa pulled away first, startled. Hongjoong laughed.

He may be king of the underworld, but he sure as hell was head over heels for his witch boy.


End file.
